The present invention generally relates to digital magnetic tape drives and more particularly concerns the loading of a tape cartridge in a tape drive in accordance with ANSI/ECMA standards.
It is important in high capacity products, such as magnetic tape cartridges, that when the cartridge is loaded sideways into the tape drive that it be fixed in position. The fixed positioning provides the basis for accuracy and stability of the position of the magnetic head relative to the magnetic tape.
Prior art end-loading drives are known in which the magnetic head and tape drive motor are shifted into engagement after the cartridge is loaded in order to actuate the drive. This shifting is required since normal end-loading does not permit engagement of the components with the tape cartridge. This requires expensive and complex support mechanisms to provide accuracy for the engagement of the head and the motor with respect to the tape cartridge.